


Always Drink the Tea

by thescienceofsherlolly



Series: Sherlollicious [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Parenthood, Sherlock defending his baby :), Sherlock's daughter helps with a case, rude client is very rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescienceofsherlolly/pseuds/thescienceofsherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John is unavailable to help with a case, Sherlock enlists the help of his six-year-old daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Drink the Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlockian_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/gifts).



She was confused. She’d followed their cases and eagerly read the doctor’s blog; the sight that greeted her was definitely the last she’d been expecting in the living room of 221B Baker Street, where she hoped to acquire the investigative assistance of its occupants.

Ms. Faye Gordon, a mere client in the eyes of the man before her, perched on the edge of the chair waiting for her, a clean skirt climbing higher up the leg she’d slung over her other - unlike the admittedly rather handsome detective, she wore no ring. She could sense she was being surveyed - it was his job, after all. He’d no doubt discover from the state of her dress - designer clothes, expensive lifestyle, well manicured nails, heels suited for desk work and identity pin half-concealed by her jacket - she’d come straight from her work as a bank manager. Sure enough, he was smirking _(ah yes, there you go)._

She glanced off to Holmes’ right, over to the sight that had been puzzling her since she arrived; she made a point not to follow the news stories regarding the duo and relied on the judgement of his companion’s blog. Dr. J.H Watson, she envisioned a distinguished adult gentleman, well-mannered and proud. Although, the person occupying the seat beside Holmes, was neither an adult nor a male. The little girl, no more than six years old, sat there in her yellow t-shirt, a  cartoon bee on the front, a flowing skirt. She had wavy brown hair and magical blue eyes, a miniature notebook and pencil in her hands.

“First order of business,” Sherlock finally exclaimed, bringing her forth from her daydream and eyes away from the child. Behind his steepled hands he smiled, a well-practiced, courteous and quite fake curve of the lips, “tea?”

The child immediately wriggled excitedly to her feet and for one horrifying moment, it seemed as though she was actually expected to make the tea; that was until she kneeled in front of the coffee table where a bright pink teapot and three yellow cups and saucers sat waiting.

“This is where you start explaining your husband,” he continued, gesturing at her absent wedding ring; however, his subject’s eyes were still glued to the mysterious youngster.

“Where is Dr. Watson?” She asked in her authoritative manner, absently rubbing the spot her ring had rested for sixteen years.

“Ah, evading the question,” Sherlock replied, his eyes sparkling with the thrill of discovery, “he left you for another woman. But he is not why you’re here, is he?”

The detective accepted his ‘tea’ from the girl with a warm smile, his nose scrunching and…was that a wink? She avoided her own tea for a moment; she didn’t like not knowing.

“I was hoping to meet Dr. Watson.”

“Uncle John couldn’t come today,” the little girl timidly uttered, still holding out the imaginary beverage with shaky hands, “I’m helping my Daddy, today.”

“Problem?”

Her eyes darted back to the man who was now a father. Hmm, she really should have seen that. Same eyes, cheekbones, even the little nose scrunch. She shook her head, leaning forwards.

“No. No problem. About my issue-”

“Aren’t you going to drink the tea?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and replacing his own tiny yellow mug; she looked back down at the hopeful girl and sneered.

“No, thanks, I have an empty chewing gum wrapper in my bag I can suck on.”

Immediately, she knew she’d made a mistake.

* * *

Molly shouldered her way inside 221B, arms filled with heavy shopping bags; she was harshly shoved aside by a strong-smelling tall woman as she barged her way out of the flat, heels clacking  in her haste.

“Good luck to you,” she roared back, rushing down the street with her arm in the air trying to hail a taxi.

Molly sighed, kicking the front door closed as she made her way upstairs. Inside, she found her husband and daughter sitting in his chair, she in his lap kicking her legs and giggling when he kissed her affectionately.

“Mummy!” The little girl squealed, running over and into her arms - thankfully, molly had just enough time to deposit the shopping bags before lifting her beautiful little girl into the air, spinning her happily.

“Hello, princess. Did you have fun helping Daddy today?” She cooed, wandering over to tenderly kiss said father.

“Uh-huh!”

Molly dropped the little girl and the two of them proceeded to unload the shopping; the pathologist glanced over her shoulder at the brilliant man, “what was wrong with this one, then?”

Sherlock shrugged, replacing his plastic yellow mug, “she wouldn’t drink the tea.”


End file.
